


Homegrown Memories

by onestepatatime



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Murder, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onestepatatime/pseuds/onestepatatime
Summary: Dis Durin run the Home Fields Animal Sanctuary. Thorin isn't certain how he got roped into running his sister's dream, but he loves her. He loves her enough to let her buy famous, and not so famous, retired racehorses with his money. Driving across the country to pick up a horse is another story, but Thorin agrees and even takes his troublesome teenage nephews along on his latest "rescue mission".Fili and Kili have never left their home state. Now they want to stop and see all of the national parks on the way to pick up their newest resident. As they are traveling cross-country from Pennsylvania to California, they find a human in need as well.In the span of one night, Bilbo Baggins transforms from a teenager looking forward to arriving at his new college campus to the amnesiac new resident volunteer at Home Fields.How does Thorin manage to get his seemingly ever expanding brood back home safely? Can the Durins help Geoffrey? Geo? Beene? Beanie? regain his memory, even though he may be wanted for bank robbery, or even murder? If Geo does regain his memory, can the Durins help Geo live with what his life has become?No set update schedule.





	Homegrown Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by The Black Stallion Revolts by Walter Farley.
> 
> Legal Disclaimer: All trademarks and copyrights are owned by their respective owners. I make no profit from this story.

Bilbo’s mother had always wanted his father to go on an adventure, and after two decades of heckling, Bungo reluctantly agreed. Bilbo had been born and raised in Henderson, Nevada, but had been accepted to the University of Nevada in Reno. No one could figure out Bilbo’s reasoning for this school, but it made for the perfect opportunity for Bungo to rent a Land Rover and take Bilbo on a rather safe, in Belladonna’s opinion, adventure to explore Nevada as he took Bilbo to campus.

Of course, Bella bowed out with an excuse about visiting her sick niece? 2nd cousin? imaginary aunt? in New York City of all places at the same time. Family emergency, you understand. In what way is shopping an emergency, Bungo wanted to know? A Took emergency Bella insisted. So Bungo found himself on a hot August day helping Bilbo put the last of his luggage in the silly, but undeniably practical, rental Land Rover. Are three trunks of books necessary, Bilbo? Where’s your Kindle e-reader?

\----

“Yes, dish washing liquid is fine for scrubbing the water buckets, but you need to rinse them thoroughly as well.” Thorin sigh as he looked at the sudsy disaster of the day. Kili was rolling around on the ground laughing his head off as Fili began emptying buckets more full of suds than water.

“I just…” The new volunteer, Laura?, there were so many teenagers in summer, looked up at “The Grouch” with his long, dark hair and scowl as he towered over her 5’ 2” frame. Thorin was often all over the farm, overseeing daily operations, but he rarely spoke to anyone other than his nephews and horses, always horses. The sight of Thorin having full conversations with the equine residents as he cleaned stalls was an endearing, and eye candy when he was shirtless, sight. But _Lauren_ , thank you, had been warned by others of the farm’s two rules of survival. Never get Dis Durin mad, and never, ever catch Thorin Durin’s attention in any way.

“You what? Thorin sat back on his heels as he crossed his arms and waited. Lauren looked over her handiwork. The barn, all twenty stalls of it, had suds covering the stall walls and floor. She didn’t know much about horses, lying about having a pony once to get a chance to work with The Grouch’s dreamy nephews. Too involved in a daydream involving Fil, Lauren had forgotten that she was filling a water bucket and the small, sudsy stream had caught unwanted attention.

“Don’t you rinse dishes at home?” Kili couldn’t help but add to the mess, until he rolled into a stall, and into the pile of smelly droppings that Lauren had missed when cleaning stalls.

“Ew!” Kili quickly got to his feet, just to catch Thorin’s dark expression. He sigh, shared a dejected look with Fili, and went to get the wheelbarrow to properly clean the stalls.

Thorin sigh again as he took in the sight of his much too responsible nephews. Fili could be easily labeled a hard working 17 year old, but Kili? If Kili was a normal 13 year old Thorin would have had to tell him to get to work on those stalls. Once again he wondered about the wisdom of supporting his sister’s dream and the costs and sacrifices that came with it.

“Laura…” How to even begin?

“Lauren.” The girl now snapped angrily. It was August on a horse farm in Pennsylvania, and that meant heat, humidity, and hard work all day long.

“Lauren, I see that you stretched the truth of your experience on your volunteer application…” Thorin tried to be kind.

“Ya think?” Fili and Kili chimed in at once.

“I can do better.” The dejected girl saw her plans to impress crash and burn. “I’ve just never been outside in such…and I really need volunteer work on my college application…”

“Do you know anything about computers?” Thorin tried again, now not even trying to hide his impatience.

“I want to major in computer science.” Lauren’s expression was firm, even if her voice was quavering.

“Go up to the house. Dis is in her office trying to update our website. See if she needs help. We ask about experience on our application so that volunteers are matched to our needs; not all of them are horse related.”

“Dis?” Now Lauren was visibly shaking. Everyone knew that Dis had a hate/hate relationship with her computer. She would be breaking both survival rules _and_ getting in the firing line of technology versus stubbornness/complete technological ineptitude.

“Afterwards, we can brainstorm ideas for the Thanksgiving fundraiser, Lauren.” Fili’s smile successfully, sorta, covered his pity as he leaned out of a stall that still had a sudsy stream coming out of it from a second forgotten hose.

“I just.” Lauren looked at the still scowling Thorin and turned to walk up towards the house. If she was headed to help Dis or call for a ride home he couldn’t say.

“Volunteers are a mixed bag of surprises.” Kili summed up everyone’s thoughts as Lisa, a twenty-something volunteer, grabbed a second pitchfork without a word and began to help clean stalls so that the horses could be brought in on time for their evening feeding.

**Author's Note:**

> This rescue farm is the real life basis for Dis' farm for those interested in this subject beyond my short descriptions. This is not a solicitation request and the link is purely for informational purposes.
> 
> www.brightfuturesfarm.org/


End file.
